


today on "Gay People of Rainbow"; will dokki and ela break up over the wizard of oz??? or will finka and vigil step in before it's too late??? watch to find out!

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, OR IS SHE?????????, the wicked witch of the east, vigil's philosophy is "be the dad you want to see in the world" and i think that's wonderful of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: the top question in harry's faq box is "is chul kyung real???? like, is he a solid, three dimensional being??? because i think i just saw him teleport and i needed to make sure you knew"
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	today on "Gay People of Rainbow"; will dokki and ela break up over the wizard of oz??? or will finka and vigil step in before it's too late??? watch to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr!: if requests are open, any f/f r6s content? anything at all
> 
> god the vibes from this ask are so relatable. like “god please can i get a fucking crumb of wlw content. a fucking crumb. please god just a crumb of women. please” i got u anon, and i’m delighted i have been chosen to provide content. here you go!! 
> 
> so idk if this ship is popular at all, but i really like dokkaebi/ela!! they’re anime lesbian/hairdye lesbian solidarity!! 
> 
> p.s: tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub 👀👀👀

“Hold on, hold on, hold on, HOLD ON-” Grace paused to catch her breath, keeping a hand up to ensure Elżbieta’s silence, “her sister was a witch, right? And what was HER sister?! A PRINCESS!!” She gave Elżbieta a death glare as she gasped for air again, but thankfully, this green-haired fool kept quiet, “THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST, BABE” She promptly collapsed into Elżbieta’s side, pulling her inhaler out of her pocket and taking a few quick puffs. Elżbieta took this opportunity to share her opinion, so she turned to Lera and said “Call Taina, I need to borrow a knife. I’m gonna stab her.” 

Grace threw herself dramatically off of the couch. “YOU’RE GONNA LOOK AT ME AND YOU’RE GONNA TELL ME THAT I’M WRONG????? AM I WRONG????????” she took a breath to steady herself, then continued. “SHE WORE A CROWN AND SHE CAME DOWN IN A BUBBLE BABE” 

Elżbieta heaved a fond sigh and looked up at her very drunk girlfriend. “I’m not fighting with you.” Chul Kyung appeared out of nowhere to keep Grace from lunging at Elżbieta. He gave both her and Lera a respectful nod, before gently picking up Grace and carrying her bridal style back to her quarters. As they left, Lera and Elżbieta heard Grace shouting “GROW UP BABE, GROW UP” as Chul Kyung softly hushed her. 

Deciding she could deal with the consequences later, Elżbieta cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling “GET EDUCATED” They heard a loud thud, and suddenly Grace was sprinting back into the room. Before she could do anything, however, Chul Kyung manifested in front of her, preventing her from reaching her target (Elżbieta). He picked her up again, once more in a bridal carry as she mumbled something about her own teammate being a fool and a whore. As he left to put her in bed, Elżbieta could’ve sworn she saw a slight grin gracing his usually stoic features. 

-

An hour later, after she and Lera had finished another two bottles of wine, Elżbieta decided to call it a night, and went to Grace’s room to cuddle with her (hopefully) blacked-out girlfriend. 

She opened the door to the 707th quarters, nodding to Chul Kyung as she passed and respectfully ignoring the obvious presence of Dominic beneath the blanket haphazardly thrown over him in an effort to hide any evidence of Chul Kyung having interpersonal relationships outside of Grace. She shook her head amusedly, then quietly opened Grace’s door, smiling softly when she saw Grace, sleeping peacefully on the bed, curled up around her pillow. Elżbieta got into the pajamas she kept in Grace’s room, then carefully slipped into bed, and had to suppress a chuckle as Grace mumbled something unintelligible as she snuggled closer. Elżbieta pressed a kiss to Grace’s forehead, before settling in and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
